Sesshomaru's Conquest
by God Dude
Summary: Kagome is captured by the servants of Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru is slowly falling in love although the purpose of her capture was to dominate the lands. R Rated for future scenes.


Disclaimer I don't own the characters so you no sue me. Cept' Slayer, Jeurokazi, and Haikutosai.

Cant touch this donanana cant touch this. Except for u .UUUU can touch me, Kagome!

HENTAI SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!Unnamed noises......................HENTAI SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!HENTAI SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!is brought to u by the Dullest Kingdom! The place no one wants to go!!!!!!!!

Slayer: Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeurokazi: Yo yo waz up in the hizzouse my homie shnizznaws?!Translation: Hey waz up guys?

Haikutosai: Meh....... You shall all die.

Slayer: To all the people out there reading the story My name is Slayer and I work for Sesshomaru along with my homie friends Jaken and Jeurokazi!

Jeurokazi: Yo, to all the bitches out there why don't u come into my hizzy see if u got game enough for me!!! Translation: Would you like to bear my children?

Slayer: Sorry my friend talks in loose ebonics. Sometimes. O.K., a lot. We are youkai. The moody guy is a fire-breathing crap........ er, I mean "crafts"man.

Haikutosai: Like dude, where's my hammer?!

Jeurokazi: Anyway this is our story....................

Chapter one

PROLOGUE

Kagome stared through her sapphire gaze at the star-studded skies. She sat on the back of a silver-scaled dragon.

Kagome: "How did I get my self into this mess?"Kagome pondered. Just a day ago she began her

journey. Slayer and his friend Jeurokazi, both Inu Youkai, had captured her the day before.

Slayer was born into a human family, God knows why. Persecuted as a child, he killed all the inhabitants of his village, including his parents. He then became a drifter......Until Sesshomaru took him under his wing.

Jeurokazi, on the other hand, was a whole different story. Nothing is known about him except that he is an excellent charmer, for despite his demon status, infiltrated a village and when Slayer found him was "working his magic" on several human females.

FLAAAAAASHBAAAAAAACK: "Slice" "Blood spattering" Slayer walked calmly into the village. He had not tried to conceal his demon appearance, and merely killed the village guards. Slayer had entered the village in hope of finding a capable fighter for Shesshomaru. What he found was Jeurokazi.

Slayer: "This human blood is not as succulent as I had hoped....." Slayer said licking his now crimson claws.

Slayer: "Well, this is the last house." He said kicking down the large oak door. What he saw inside he did not wish to see. There on the floor were two human women and, from the look of it an Inu Youkai, thrashing and groping.

Slayer: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???!!!!!!"

Youkai:" Having a little fun, wanna join me?"

Slayer: "HELL NO YOU DUMB FUCK! YOU ARE A MIGHTY INU YOUKAI, SINKING TO THE LEVEL OF HUMANS SHOULD BE BELOW YOU AND IT SURE AS HELL IS BELOW "ME!!!!!!!!

Women Together: "Yo-YOUKAI?!" Both women ran as frantically out the door as though they were being chased by blood hounds of doomedness.

Jeurokazi: "HEY!!!! WADID YOU DO THAT FOR BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????"

Slayer: "You are unworthy of your title as a youkai you should be slaughtered, you bastard!"

Jeurokazi: "Fershizzle my Nizzle, bitch.."

Slayer: "You ass hole, I would tear your fuckin' head off and shit down your throat if it were not for Lord Sesshomaru needing more Youkai to fight for him."

Jeurokazi: "And Sesshomaru has called all Youkai to fight Bla bla bla you should think before you speak."

With that, Jeurokazi left the home.

Slayer calmly left the dwelling. Out in the distance, he found Jeurokazi.......talking with a HUMAN female.

Jeurokazi: "Would you like to bear my children? OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Slayer then forcefully seized his ear and dragged him from the village. EEEEENNNNNDDDDD OOOOOFFFFF FLAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAACK.

Kagome recollected the on day before.

Kagome: "WHY _ME_?!" She complained.

Jeurokazi: "Unless you're going to pay me back with sweet love, SHUT UP!"

Slayer: "Be quiet you two. We're arriving at Sesshomaru's palace and the Lord will not want to hear you bickering!

Wasn't that great???????????

Hey the name is slayer I am going to tell you me and Jeurokazi are two totally different in real life you can find slayer under his pin name Hanyou demon slayer and Jeurokazi as pond's reflection. Please send reviews!!!!!


End file.
